


Day 16: Winter Wonderland

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Parrish glanced up with a mischievous tilt to his grin, gloved fingers still working on John’s belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Winter Wonderland

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”

“Shhh,” Parrish glanced up with a mischievous tilt to his grin, gloved fingers still working on John’s belt.

“I will not shush.” John snapped back, swinging his flashlight around the displays surrounding them. “We are in public. I should arrest us both.”

“Not if no one else knows. It’s not illegal if you don’t get caught.”

Before John could protest, Jordan pulled his cock from his pants with a triumphant sound and wrapped his mouth around it, the heat a contrast with the cool air. With a groan he let his head fall back against the shack they were hidden behind, using one hand to cup Jordan’s cheek, feeling it flex as he sucked.

This certainly wasn’t what he expected when he and Jordan left to go investigate reports of some punks hanging around the “Winter Wonderland” display just outside town. But he was weak to resist his boy, not offering up anything more than token protest when Jordan declared the place “all clear, sir” before yanking him to where they currently were. John certainly couldn’t say that he hated it, especially given how Jordan’s eyes seemed to glitter with the abundance of strung lights around them, but it still niggled something inside him to be out in public doing this.

He was raised to think sex stayed in the bedroom.

Despite Jordan’s arguments that sex stayed wherever they could snatch a few moments of privacy.

“M’gonna come, baby.” John groaned, Jordan’s talented tongue bringing him to the edge as quickly as it always did.

Jordan whined around his dick, making a muffled agreement that sounded a hell of a lot like “do it”. John grasped his shoulders, the maglite dropping to the ground as he curled low and pumped his hips roughly a few times before shaking through an orgasm so strong it nearly took him to his knees. Jordan drew back after a few moments, quickly tucking John back in, before letting the older man tug him up into a kiss.

“See? Nothing happ--”

“Sheriff? Deputy?”

Springing apart, John fumbling for his light, grabbing it only to swing it around and see the little old lady who managed the attraction standing there.

“Thank goodness it’s you two!” She held a hand over her heart and lowered the cell phone she’d had pressed to her ear. “I thought those hoodlums had come back when I heard the groaning and moaning. I was so worried maybe they’d hurt you two.”

“No, ma’am, the--uh--the Sheriff just bumped his knee real bad on the decoration here.” Jordan lied quickly, gesturing for a moment before striding forwards to take her fragile elbow. “Let me escort you back, ma’am. The ground gets slick this time of year.”

“Such a sweet, darling boy.” She cooed, patting Jordan’s cheek as John watched with narrowed eyes.

That was too close for any sort of comfort. A few minutes earlier and the Sheriff would have had one hell of a situation to explain to a woman who probably still slept in a separate bed from her husband.

Jordan was _definitely_ getting spankings this year for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
